deviousmaidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Setting the Table
"Setting the Table" is the 2nd episode of Devious Maids. Summary Valentina plans to get closer to Remi continue to irritate Zoila. Rosie gets caught in the middle when Spence accuses Peri of cheating. Carmen takes advantage of Alejandro and Odessa being out of the house, much to Sam's dismay. Marisol tries to figure out a way to spend more time at the Powell house. Plot Carmen decides that, with Alejandro gone and Odessa still in the hospital, it's "immoral" not to use all the nice things that God has blessed him with; Sam disagrees, but that doesn't stop Carmen from stripping down, diving into her employer's pool and swimming. Later, she invites her friends around to do some poolside relaxing with drinks, only for Sam to discover them and freak out because they're not supposed to have guests. In order to coax him into letting her have what she wants, she gives him a kiss. When Sam next sees her, she is wearing nothing but a towel and singing a sad song on Alejandro's grand piano. She explains that the song is about an ex, but she can't really talk about it. When Sam wonders why she's in a towel, she explains that she used Alejandro's shower; while Sam is shocked, Carmen notes how nice he is to let her get away with so much, and he says that it's because he likes her. She asks if she likes him too, but she tells him that she doesn't in the way that he wants, leading him to feel as though he's been led on. As a fight is about to break out, Odessa returns suddenly, and so Carmen is forced to hide. Odessa finds Sam wiping down the piano with the towel as Carmen hides in it... naked. She and Sam later make amends and he wonders why she doesn't want to be with him. She explains that the guy who she wrote the song about didn't support her dreams and tried to stop her. Sam assures that he would never do that, but Carmen can't take that chance. Marisol thinks back to her son being arrested before the other maids meet her. She begins asking them questions about Flora, making them somewhat uncomfortable, and when she suggests that the boy who was arrested was framed, Zoila assures that if that's true then it definitely has something to do with the Powells. Marisol then heads to a luncheon hosted by Taylor where she meets with Evelyn, asking if she could come clean her house on her day off. Evelyn is desperate for a maid, and therefore accepting, but she clarifies that Marisol will need Taylor's permission. Taylor refuses to allow it on the grounds that Evelyn Powell is no friend of hers, and when Evelyn tells Adrian that Marisol will in fact not be working with them, he grows obsessed with getting her there. He goes to Taylor and has a little chat with her; Marisol finds her boss crying as a result of the talk, saying that she can in fact work for the Powells on her day off, and Marisol wonders what Adrian said to her. Taylor just replies that he can be very persuasive... and cruel. Valentina continues to crush hard on Remi and Zoila disapproves when she sees her daughter sitting at the table with her employer, bonding over a shared love of old movies. She tries setting some boundaries, but Valentina has no interest in obeying. Knowing that Remi and his friends are going to the movie theatre that night, she dresses up and seeks them out, revealing that she designs her own clothes and getting a stamp of approval from them, with Remi himself even stating that he likes her. Zoila learns of this the next day when Remi asks Valentina to quote the movie they saw, and once again she is furious. She wonders if Remi's friends know that she scrubs his toilet for a living, proceeding to go to Genevieve and point out how bored Remi must be outside of the frat house. Genevieve subsequently decides to host a party for Remi and his friends, wanting her son to have fun, and Zoila points out that she doesn't have to worry about a caterer because she and Valentina can take care of everything. When Remi's friends see that Valentina is a maid, she is humiliated, and later Genevieve finds her crying. Knowing this kind of cry all too well, she surmises that Valentina is in love and, when she learns that Remi is the one she is in love with, she is thrilled. She decides that she will help the young couple to get together, but promises not to let Zoila find out. Rosie is ambushed by Peri and Spence when the latter discovers a pair of underwear in his bedroom that he is fairly certain do not belong to him. Peri ensures that Rosie lies and says that she's seen them before, and the maid later approaches the spoiled actress and demands to know where the underwear really came from. Peri makes up some story about how an actor came round and ran lines in the pool but then forgot his underwear, and she didn't tell Spence the "truth" because she knew he'd flip out. She swears on the life of her child that she is not cheating on her husband but, later, when Rosie heads out to the store, Peri has Cody over and the two of them start to have sex. Rosie decides to catch her boss in the act and head back to the house, and she walks in on them right in the middle. She proceeds to tell the other maids about Peri's cheating ways and can't wait to tell Mr. Spence, but Marisol warns her against it, pointing out that once you tell someone that someone they love is cheating on them, it changes their world forever. Not wanting to devastate her nice boss, Rosie approaches him and wonders if he's happy. He explains that he's not, but that he would never leave Peri because there's a kid involved, and he doesn't want his son to be subject to some nasty game of tug-and-war like he was when his parents divorced. Rosie compliments him on what a wonderful father he is, saying that he reminds her of her late husband Ernesto, which he takes as quite the compliment. He then asks if she's happy, and she replies that, as long as she is working for him, she is happy. She decides to keep the affair secret for his sake. When Marisol returns to the room where Flora was murdered, she is met by Adrian, who enjoys watching women clean. The two of them play a game where they ask each other questions, though not much helpful information is dug up. And then... Marisol discovers the note that Flora wrote, stating that she was raped. Adrian quickly snatches it away and storms out of the room, and Marisol tells Eddie about this note when she goes to visit him. He was dating Flora, and Marisol would like to get the note back to read it properly. Unfortunately, Adrian throws it into his fireplace and watches it burn. Trivia *Although credited, Brett Cullen (Michael Stappord) is absent from this episode. *Originally, the scene where Sam discovers Carmen singing at Alejandro's piano was longer, featuring far more of Carmen's song "Mi Vida". Presumably, it was shortened due to time constraints, but the full version of the scene can be found in the first season's DVD extras. Videos Gallery of videos used to promote the episode. Devious Maids - 1x02 (Setting the Table) Promo Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the episode. Promo 102 01.png Promo 102 02.png Promo 102 03.png Promo 102 04.png Promo 102 05.png Promo 102 06.png Promo 102 07.png Promo 102 08.png Promo 102 09.png Promo 102 10.png Promo 102 11.png Promo 102 12.png Promo 102 13.png Promo 102 14.png Promo 102 15.png Promo 102 16.png Promo 102 17.png Promo 102 18.png Promo 102 19.png Promo 102 20.png Promo 102 21.png Promo 102 22.png BTS 102 01.png BTS 102 02.png References Category:Season 1 Episodes